Lo Specchio
Lo Specchio è un stazione Dharma subacquea usata dal Progetto DHARMA come radiofaro per guidare la rotta dei sottomarini in arrivo dal mondo esterno; viene poi successivamente utilizzata dagli Altri per le trasmissioni via radio tra il mondo esterno e l'Isola. La stazione si trova a breve distanza dalla spiaggia dove Sayid per primo trovò un misterioso cavo. Storia DHARMA Initiative Lo Specchio è stato costruito e installato sul fondale marino qualche anno prima del 1977. Secondo Mikhail Bakunin nell'episodio , la stazione ha la stessa funzione di un faro, guidando i sottomarini provenienti dal mondo esterno; inoltre funge anche da "sentinella" essendo equipaggiata con un sonar (controllabile dalla Fiamma) per identificare navi in arrivo e di un impianto disturbatore delle frequenze radar per rendere l'Isola invisibile a tali strumenti. Stando a quanto visto in , uno degli ingegneri DHARMA che realizzò l'impianto era un appassionato di musica, tanto che decise di programmare la password dell'impianto in modo che corrispondesse alle note di una canzone. La stazione appare operativa già nel 1977, come mostrato in : sotto richiesta di Jin, Radzinsky chiede a tutte le stazioni per sapere se avessero trovato un aereo nell'area. Dallo Specchio hanno risposto dicendo che era arrivato solo un sottomarino, portando nuove reclute. Gli Altri Gli Altri erano a conoscenza dello Specchio e ne hanno preso il controllo poco dopo la Purga. Considerando la stazione uno dei principali componenti per mantenere la sicurezza sull'Isola, Ben ne ne ha rivelato ubicazione e funzione solo a pochi membri fidati del gruppo raccontando agli altri che lo Specchio era inaccessibile a causa di un allagamento (cosa che, ironicamente, avverrà realmente alcuni anni più tardi). Non è chiaro quando, ma a un certo punto Ben ha affidato la stazione Greta e Bonnie, il cui compito era controllare la presenza di navi in arrivo e di attivare l'equipaggiamento disturbatore in caso di necessità. Per coprire la loro assenza, Ben racconta al resto degli Altri che le due si trovavano in missione in Canada, e per avvalorare la sua tesi ordina alle due di mantenere il più assoluto silenzio radio. Eventi recenti Istruito sullo Specchio da una planimetria (trovata da Sayid alla Fiamma) e dalle informazioni di Juliet, Jack invia Charlie e Desmond a disabilitare i dispositivi d'interferenza alla stazione. Desmond, nel mentre, ha una ennesima visione: dopo aver raggiunto la stazione e aver premuto un pulsante per disattivare le interferenze, Charlie sarebbe annegato. Dopo aver tramortito Desmond con un remo per impedirgli di sostituirlo nella missione e cambiare nuovamente il suo destino, Charlie si reca allo Specchio ma viene catturato da Greta e Bonnie. Ben, avendo saputo dell'arrivo di Charlie tramite la radio, invia immediatamente Mikhail a risolvere la situazione. Questi in brevissimo tempo arriva alla spiaggia, avvista Desmond sulla barca situata al di sopra della stazione e gli spara. Desmond riesce ad immergersi nella stazione ed a nascondersi in un magazzino chiuso a chiave, mentre Greta e Bonnie malmenano Charlie per estorcergli informazioni su chi sia e come sia giunto lì. Utilizzando un'attrezzatura da sub, Mikhail nuota fino alla stazione dove, per ordine di Ben, uccide Greta e ferisce mortalmente Bonnie; prima che possa uccidere anche Charlie, viene trapassato da una fiocina sparata da Desmond. Charlie convince Bonnie, ormai morente, a rivelargli il codice per disattivare i dispositivi d'interferenza per vendicarsi del tradimento di Ben. Con il codice Charlie riesce a disattivarli, e riceve quasi immediatamente una trasmissione video da Penny. Non notato da Desmond e Charlie, Mikhail con le sue ultime forze esce dallo Specchio e lo circumnaviga, arrivando al di fuori della stanza dei controlli dove si trova Charlie. Con un ghigno soddisfatto, Mikhail fa detonare una granata suicidandosi ma causando al contempo l'esplosione dell'oblò della stanza dei controlli. Nel frattempo Desmond, avendo sentito la voce di Penelope HumePenelope]] corre verso i monitor della stanza ma Charlie, per impedire al suo amico di annegare (la rottura dell'oblò avrebbe causato una depressurizzazione facendo entrare l'acqua dalla vasca rettangolare) chiude la paratia stagna della stanza, restando però intrappolato al suo interno. Con l'acqua che ormai sale sempre più, Charlie avverte Desmond che la nave in arrivo non è la nave di Penny scrivendoselo su una mano e poggiandola contro un oblò. Dopo aver consegnato il messaggio, Charlie ormai totalmente sommerso dall'acqua si fa il segno della croce e annega. La stazione Collocata interamente sott'acqua, la stazione mostra i segni del tempo e sembra essere in un certo stato d'abbandono, ma è ancora funzionante. Si può supporre che lo Specchio abbia una sorta di sistema di ventilazione per l'aria. trovata da Sayid nella Fiamma.]] Il cavo Un certo numero di cavi connette la Fiamma verso le altre stazioni DHARMA, creando una rete di comunicazione in tutto il resto dell'Isola, come spiegato da Mikhail in . Uno di questi cavi viene trovato nella giungla, e giunge fino alla spiaggia per scomparire poi nell'oceano - portando direttamente allo Specchio. Il documento trovato da Sayid mostra i cavi in una differente posizione rispetto a quella vista dai sopravvissuti nel 2004. del coniglio.]] L'esterno della stazione La stazione è situata fuori dall'Isola, sopraelevata rispetto al fondale oceanico grazie ad una serie di supporti in modo da creare lo spessore necessario a far passare un piccolo sottomarino tra il fondale e la stazione; per facilitarne l'attracco, oltre ad una grande apertura rettangolare sul fondo della stazione, lo Specchio è illuminato da un gran numero di fasci di luce. Su una delle fiancate è presente un ampiologo della stazione. La planimetria dello Specchio suggerisce che la stazione è posta 70 metri (220 piedi) sotto il livello del mare, anche se il dato è senza dubbio errato: per prima cosa, lo Specchio è chiaramente visibile dalla superficie, quindi è fisicamente impossibile che si trovi ad una profondità superiore di circa 20-30 metri; secondariamente, essendo stata raggiunta da Charlie e Desmond senza muta e in apnea, è umanamente impossibile che si trovi a tale profondità. La vasca Il centro dello Specchio è occupato da un'ampia vasca (detta in gergo moon pool), utilizzata dai sottomarini per entrare nella stazione. La pressurizzazione interna impedisce all'acqua di entrare da tale apertura. Lungo il muro ci sono numerosi scomparti e alloggiamenti per le attrezzature da sub, almeno un fucile subacqueo, e altro equipaggiamento. Le altre stanze sono accessibili tramite portelli stagni. Sala controlli Uno dei portelli a tenuta stagna con un oblò porta direttamente alla sala controlli. Un lato della camera è occupato esclusivamente dai macchinari per il sonar e l'impianto di disturbo radar, oltre che per le comunicazioni entranti e uscenti. I dispositivi d'interferenza sembrano poter essere abilitati o disabilitati tramite l'inserimento di un codice numerico sulla tastiera. La zona abitativa A sinitra della porta della sala controlli, si trova un'altra porta; sebbene non mostrata, è presumibile che questa porta conduca ad una sorta di zona abitativa per il personale della stazione. Vista la relativa difficoltà di accesso della stazione, è altamente probabile che chi è incaricato di custodirla vi debba soggiornare per un lungo periodo, per cui potrebbero esserci una zona notte e ambiendi predisposti a dispensa, cucina e lavanderia. Inesattezze * L'immagine dell'acqua che inonda la stazione attraverso l'oblò a causa dell'alta pressione è inaccurata - ed è basata su una totale vulnerabilità del sottomarino - come un sommergibile la cui pressione interiore è minore della circostante pressione del mare. Per imbarcazioni del genere lo scafo trattiene l'acqua e la pressione sull'involucro cresce mentre l'imbarcazione s'immerge. Poiché la piscina tonda non sommerge la stazione, allora la pressione dell'aria dev'essere maggiore della pressione dell'acqua fuori. Gli oblò intorno alla stazione resistono alla pressione verso l'esterno dell'aria, piuttosto che a quella verso l'interno dell'acqua. Così, se un oblò si rompesse non ci sarebbe più aria e l'acqua aumenterebbe in proporzione (per volume) nella stazione tramite la piscina tonda (vedi spiegazione della pressione idrostatica di queste strutture). In questo modo, lo Specchio non può essere sommerso più dell'apertura rotta, dove l'aria non ha modo di uscire. Il tetto della sala controlli è circa 4-6 piedi più alto dell'oblò, e ancora di più - circa 12 piedi - nella piscina sottomarina. Realisticamente sia Desmond che Charlie sarebbero dovuti sopravvivere - perché la loro testa non si sarebbe immersa nell'acqua nella sala, perché la stessa si sarebbe riempita solo a metà, lasciando aria nella parte superiore. * Le onde radio si propagano in maniera molto debole nell'acqua, lasciando solo passare l'aria dall'altra parte, a causa di una grande discrepanza nelle trasmissioni audio. Nome * Il nome della stazione è un riferimento al libro "Attraverso lo specchio, e quel che Alice vi trovò", di Lewis Carroll. * In "Attraverso lo specchio", Alice ha due gattini, uno bianco e uno nero. Entrambi sono figli di Dinah, il gatto di Alice in "Alice nel paese delle meraviglie". La storia di Alice che incolpa il gatto nero per tutti i danni che causa nel libro, ma ritiene il gatto bianco completamente innocente può essere vista come metafora per ciò che si scoprirà successivamente. *"The Looking Glass" è un romanzo del 1943 di William March, un seguito di "Pearl County", una collana di romanzi e brevi storie. Il romanzo è un mosaico di storie e avvenimenti dei personaggi, intessute in modo non lineare. * "Looking Glass" era il nome in codice di un comando aereo che i militari statunitensi utilizzavano dal 1961 fino al 1990. Formalmente conosciuto come Airborne Nuclear Command Post, era serviva a sopravvivere agli attacchi nucleari che polverizzavano i posti di comando. Il nome in codice era un riferimento al fatto che l'ABNCP duplicava (o "mirrored" - rispecchiava) facilmente i comandi anche sulla terra. Potrebbe esserci stato inoltre un riferimento al fatto che l'ABNCP aveva effettivamente una serie di aeroplani identici, e almeno uno di essi era sempre in volo. Logo *Il logo di questa stazione è un coniglio, come si può vedere sulla planimetria dello Specchio, sulla parte superiore e all'interno della stazione stessa. La planimetria e il logo esterno differiscono nel colore attorno al logo, dove bianco e nero sono invertiti. Inoltre, la versione del logo della planimetria ha un 'buco' nel collo del coniglio, dove ad una più attenta ispezione si puà noyare un piccolo orologio con le lancette che segnano le 8:15. *L'insegna della stazione (un coniglio e l'orologio) è un riferimento ad "Alice nel paese delle meraviglie", anche questo di Lewis Carroll. In questo libro, quando Alice vede per la prima volta il Bianconiglio, è colpita dal fatto che l'animale consulti il suo orologio: "...improvvisamente un coniglio bianco con gli occhi rosa le corre vicino... quando il coniglio curiosamente "prende un orologio all'interno della tasca nel suo panciotto", e lo guarda, e allora si affretta, Alice si alnza in piedi, per pensare che non aveva mai visto un coniglio con un panciotto, o addirittura tirar fuori da esso un orologio, e presa dalla curiosità si mette a correre attraversando il campo, e fortunatamente ha fatto in tempo a vederlo prima che saltasse dentro una grossa buca da coniglio sotto la siepe. In un altro momento sarebbe saltata anche lei subito dopo..." Visitatori conosciuti |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Immagine | Nome | Prima visita | Ultima visita | Motivo della visita |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Bonnie | | | Ha vissuto nella stazione per un periodo di tempo sconosciuto, finché Charlie non ha nuotato fin lì il 90° giorno. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Greta | | | Ha vissuto nella stazione per un periodo di tempo sconosciuto, finché Charlie non ha nuotato fin lì il 90° giorno. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Mikhail | | | E' arrivato alla stazione il 91° giorno, scoprendo che non era stata sommersa e che Bonnie e Greta non erano state inviate in Canada. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Charlie | | | Ha scoperto la stazione il 90° giorno, nuotando sott'acqua, per disattivare i dispositivi che bloccavano le comunicazioni radio al di fuori dell'isola. E' successivamente annegato nella sala dei comandi. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Desmond | | | Ha nuotato fino alla stazione quando Mikhail gli ha sparato dalla spiaggia il 91° giorno. |} Curiosità * Nel libro "Attraverso lo Specchio", si poteva guardare attraverso lo Specchio, ma non si poteva essere visti dall'altra parte. * "Looking Glass" è un termine vittoriano che indica uno specchio. * Poco prima della sua morte, Charlie si fa il segno della croce, ma con la mano sinistra, e tocca per prima la spalla sinistra (la stessa della mano che sta usando) prima di incrociare invece l'altra spalla, come richiedono il rito Cristiano Ortodosso e quello Cattolico, così a chi guarda sembra un gesto identico come se lo stesse facendo allo specchio (o "looking glass"), per quanto riguarda queste due tradizioni. * La mappa della porta blindata ha una nota misteriosa: "Possible offshore data dump?", che potrebbe essere un riferimento a questa stazione. Il codice di sicurezza * Il codice di sicurezza per disabilitare le interferenze è la sequenza di note della canzone "Good Vibrations". La sequenza numerica incompleta dei 16 numeri dettati da Bonnie è 5-4-5-8-7-7-5-5-4-3-7-7-6-1-1-3. Su una scala in C-maggiore (in DO), il codice completo suonato da Charlie è A G A C C D D F G G G F A A G F C D C. **I cambiamenti nelle note di questa melodia nella track audio non corrispondono alla sequenza dei cambiamenti data da Bonnie, presumendo che un singolo tasto suoni una sola nota. *La tastiera di sicurezza contine sedici tasti numerati, e quattro tasti funzione nella fila inferiore. **Il codice di 19 note potrebbe perciò avere 1619, o 7.55578637 × 1022 possibili combinazioni, presumendo che il codice di sicurezza contenga ognuno dei 16 tasti. **Comunque, ci sono solo 7 note musicali, e 5 mezzi-toni, per un totale di 12 possibili note musicali. ***Se lo spazio è limitato solo alle note piene, allora ci sono solo 7^19 possibili combinazioni. ***Se includiamo i mezzi-toni ci sono allora 12^19 possibili combinazioni. ***Se si includono tutti i tasti della tastiera allora ci sono 16^19 possibili combinazioni, ma questo potrebbe permettere cifre oltre l'effettiva scala musicale. ***La canzone "Fireworks" dei Blue Oyster Cult menziona "the Looking Glass". ***Il testo è questo: She went down on a snow white pillow To cast herself in the Looking Glass He knew the time had finally come now To break the spell they shared at last Then the lightning flashing.........lightning, flashing, crashing Fireworks shooting off in her head..in her head The earth was shaking...............earth, shaking, quaking Fireworks pouring down on her head..on her head Only sound she heard was............sound, lovely word Fireworks like a charm..............anointed Blazing red ***E questo finale potrebbe corrispondere con la granata di Mikhail. Comic Con 2006 L'esistenza di una stazione DHARMA subacquea era stata fatta intendere già al Comic Con 2006 a San Diego, circa un anno prima che la stazione apparisse nella serie. Qui una porzione della discussione del Podcast ufficiale del 31 luglio 2006. NB: Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse e Bryan Burk sono tre sceneggiatori, Jorge è l'attore che interpreta Hugo "Hurley" Reyes!Hurley Originale Traduzione Lost: La terza serie completa (DVD) Commentary * La stazione Specchio è una stazione di comunicazione. Ha il compito di emettere segnali per guidare i sottomarini all'Isola. Domande senza risposta * Perché il personale medico della DHARMA è assegnato allo Specchio? * Chi è che ha programmato nella tastiera "Good Vibrations" come codice di sicurezza? * Perché la DHARMA ha un sistema d'interferenza installato alla stazione? * Perché Ben ha mentito agli altri dicendo che la stazione era stata sommersa? de:Der Spiegel es:El Espejo fr:Miroir it:Lo Specchio nl:The Looking Glass pl:Stacja Zwierciadło pt:O Espelho ru:Зеркало zh:窺鏡站 Category:DHARMA Initiative sequenza di note Categoria:Comunicazioni Categoria:Codici Categoria:Stazioni DHARMA